narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi Union (GD)
|image name=Shinobi Union Symbol.png |unnamed team=No |literal=Shinobi Union |affiliations=Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Land of Iron, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is the successor to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Whereas the Allied Forces were composed only of the shinobi of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, as well as the Land of Iron, the Union draws from any that wishes to participate. Principally led by the five Kage, the Union accepts missions from clients and forms a team from all its member nations' shinobi who are found to be most suitable for the mission. Such a system provides equal opportunity to all villages, eliminating the need for future conflicts. Under the Union, the hidden villages and their associated countries quickly recovered from the Fourth Shinobi World War. In the interest of preserving the peace, a representative from each member village is stationed in every other hidden village so that they can discuss common issues and pursue mutual interests. When the emerges as a potential threat to the Union, the Union's chief organiser, Shikamaru Nara, is tasked with stopping another outbreak of war. Golden Darkness However once Black Zetsu (GD) began attacking, he managed to force the Shinobi Union to collapse as he forced the world into submission slowly. The shinobi villages who made it returned to their core instincts, facing the threat independently of each other. With the fall of most villages, the idea of the Shinobi Union was abandoned almost altogether. Almost. Kei Yotsuki and others around the world remembered the capabilities of the Shinobi Union before its fall. Looking to form something similar with the survivors of the attacks, it will be a symbol of their unification against multiple threats to life in the world of Naruto. While not currently formed at the time, people such as Heiwa, former Mizukage and the Dragon Force. Kumogakure is currently leading the effort to recreate this, with Kirigakure on board as well. Many survivors in non-specific strongholds have came to Lightning Country, strengthening the future revival of this Shinobi Institution. This institution is seeking to ally with all shinobi, samurai and other fighters alike in unison to the threats facing the world. Representatives (Former) Each village sends a representative to represent their hidden village of origin for the Union. Accordingly, these are shinobi of high value to their hidden villages and have "promising futures" and they meet monthly in the Land of Iron. By the time of Shikamaru Hiden, there were a total of ten representatives which included: * Konoha: Shikamaru Nara, Head Representative and Chief Organiser * Suna: Temari * Kiri: Chōjūrō * Kumo: Omoi * Iwa: Unknown * Land of Iron: Unknown * Four unknown representatives Positions (Current) Council Units Purpose Strength Trivia * The concept of the Shinobi Union is similar to the real world organisation, The United Nations. * The novel states that other smaller nations joined the Union brining the total of countries affiliated with the Union from six to ten. Which hidden villages these are was not revealed, but Amegakure and Kusagakure were mentioned as villages that were approached and offered to join the Shinobi Union.